Nymph
by Wolfish Inclinations
Summary: [AxK]There are creatures of legend dedicated to luring innocent monks from the path of righteousness.


Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, it would have, at least, a TV-14 rating and no one would like it. Since it's rated Y and people actually enjoy it, you can, correctly, conclude that I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Nymph

The mild spring air was heavy with the perfume of newly bloomed and damp soil. The full moon hung full over the woodland lake, turning its surface into a sheet of silver glass.

A lone figure lay on a wide, flat rock, tilted so that it was hidden from the closest embankment. Long dark hair spilled down the bare body and fanned out across the stone, providing a cover from the cool breeze.

Curious blue eyes watched as the dark man wandered from the shore into the surrounding forest, and a new figure emerged. She watched the unsuspecting man as he ambled up to the edge of her lake, her breath caught in her throat.

Pale skin shone silver in the bright moonlight, light and shadow defining every contour of his bare chest and arms. The arrows winding about his limbs and across his skull seemed to shine with an unearthly glow. He appeared to be a fey creature, a fellow servant of Tui.

Fascinated she slid off the rock she had perched upon and swam closer, hiding among the reeds only a few feet away from her object of observation.

He walked into the cool water, submerging to the waist. Arms raised and eyes closed, he looked as if he was in prayer. A moment passed before he took a lungful of air before falling backwards into the water.

Bolder now, she ducked under the surface and came closer still. She realized her miscalculation in distance too late.

One long hand brushed her bare back, and with a gasp, she breached. Alarmed at the unexpected intruder, he had done the same. For a few heartbeats, the two stood in the shallows staring at each other, water sliding in shining rivulets down their bodies, breath coming in harsh bursts.

Then, she turned and dove into the lake, intent upon escaping now that she had been discovered. Before she could even kick to distance herself, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards the surface.

The coolness of the air contrasted sharply with the heat of his body as he pressed her back against his chest. She gasped and writhed as she felt his body's reaction to her presence.

He growled, low in his throat before ducking his mouth down to her ear.

"I have heard of you beings, luring innocent monks from the path of righteousness."

He pressed a breathless kiss to her shoulder and a mischievous smile spread over her face.

"Then how unfortunate for my life's work that I come across the least innocent monk there is."

She turned in his grasp and it slackened, hands falling to her hips. She slid one dark hand behind his head and brought his forehead down to her own.

"I suppose I'll just have to make do with you."

He grinned, bringing his lips down to capture her own.

Before his mouth could connect with her's, she pushed off of the soft sand beneath her feet and pushed him backwards with a loud splash.

She cackled as he resurfaced, splashing and spluttering all the way.

"Katara!"

She stuck out her tongue in reply and plunged in, kicking away as fast as she could.

With a laugh, Aang pursued.

(break)(break)(break)(break)

Sokka sighed upon finding their campsite devoid of younger sibling.

The surprised yelp and splashes from the lake they had been using for bathing confirmed his suspicions of her whereabouts.

He heaved yet another long suffering sigh, staring up a the full moon.

He supposed it was better this way. It had been Hell keeping her separated from Aang during their courtship when the moon was full.

Gran-Gran had always said the full moon had that affect on Waterbenders, but he had NOT wanted to experience it first hand with his little sister.

He made a mental note never to travel with newlyweds, ever.

A/N: I know, I end with Sokka quite a bit. But I can't help it, I love him so. 3 Edited for the random word combinations made when I upload a document. Thanks for the heads up Kishi!


End file.
